Lunes
by ankari
Summary: Inui no está tan de incógnito como cree.


**Lunes.**

Lunes. Primer día (24 horas) laboral (entre 3 y 14 horas, cubriendo el 96 de los casos) de la semana (168 horas). El porcentaje de personas que tomaban el camino que llevaba al metro más cercano a Seishun Gakuen (entre un 60 y un 67 eran oficinistas antes de las 9:15 de la mañana) se incrementaba en un 69,2 respecto al domingo. De esas personas, sólo un 18,8 tomaba el atajo que atravesaba el parque ese día, porcentaje que aumentaba un 4,5 diario salvo los jueves, en que había un incremento de 11,3. Un 4,2 olvidaba sus almuerzos. Sólo un 7 volvía a buscarlos.

Sadaharu Inui (15 años, 3 de junio, géminis, tipo de sangre AB) despertaba a las 5:26 de la mañana los lunes. Se duchaba, aseaba, vestía, tomaba sus cosas del rincón al que eran confinadas durante fines de semana (unas 52, 53 horas) para dejarlas junto a la puerta de su habitación, y salía a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos.

Meses atrás, Inui (1,82 m.) no acostumbraba despertar sino hasta las 6:06 am (7:06 am en sábados y domingos). Solía pasar un promedio de 4 horas con 30 minutos en internet todas las noches, lo cual dejaba un margen de 5 horas y 54 minutos restantes para dormir. Era poco, pero su dieta y su rutina de ejercicio estaban pensadas para evitar el colapso físico. De este modo, Inui (1,84 m. actualmente) disponía de unas 3 horas para hacer su tarea durante la noche, que podían expandirse en caso necesario.

Practicar tenis los fines de semana nunca había formado parte de sus rutinas. Tampoco los lunes. El tenis era un placer reservado a las prácticas del club de tenis y a situaciones especiales.

Todo cambió una vez perdido su puesto regular. A esa época de cambio forzoso correspondieron las rutinas 24, 25 y 26. O 25, 26 y 27. Inui utilizaba el primer criterio para referirse mentalmente a sus hábitos de entrenamiento; la rutina 1 original sí estaba documentada, pero como 'rutina 0'. La fundamentación para su actitud se basaba en que su definición actual del concepto de rutina estaba ceñida a la calidad y el alcance de los ejercicios que la compusieran, pero Inui era consciente de que otra persona, enfrentada al mismo dilema (cómo numerar sus menúes), tendría un 76 de probabilidades de inclinarse por otro criterio. De todas formas, y a pesar de que sí dedicaba tiempo a pensar en cambiar su decisión (unos 29, 30 minutos semanales promedio), la rutina 0 era la rutina 0 porque no podía ser otra cosa (orgullo: estimación, 84). Mal balanceada, mal estructurada... al igual que las que Kaoru Kaidoh (14 años, 11 de mayo, tauro, tipo de sangre B) seguía antes de que le fueran proporcionadas (por Inui) rutinas (ya iban por la 13b, y la letra era para diferenciarlas de las de Inui) específicas (Inui había dedicado entre 27 y 34 horas al minucioso estudio y confección de cada una de ellas) para sus necesidades.

Tres meses, una semana y cuatro días atrás (103 días en total), la rutina número 27 comenzó a ser aplicada. Los horarios eran diferentes por primera vez. Inui ("el sujeto") salía de su casa ("la base") a las 6:12 am en lunes (tolerancia agendada: 3 minutos), atravesaba el parque y hacía ejercicios de musculación localizados a una distancia aproximada de 15 metros de Kaidoh (probabilidad de ser descubierto: 0,042 en condiciones climáticas favorables, -5 en circunstancias comunes). Eso daba a Inui la posibilidad de observarlo, percibir cambios en su físico, cronometrar ejercicios... Toda esa información le permitía adaptar las rutinas a la evolución de su kouhai (cada rutina sufría al menos 4 adaptaciones) de una manera satisfactoria y segura.

Lunes. Kaidoh corría a su casa después de hacer ejercicio para ducharse, vestía su uniforme y llegaba a clases (puntualidad: 78). En ese interín, Inui hacía lo mismo, pero llegando en hora un 100 de las veces.

Un 99.

Un 98,7. No menos.

En determinadas ocasiones (la probabilidad de este suceso jamás fue facil de calcular para Inui, pero las estadísticas indicaban que, en retrospectiva, era de un 16), Kaidoh e Inui se encontraban en el camino a Seishun Gakuen. Desde la rutina 9b en adelante, el porcentaje en que no se hablaban decreció en un 47. Fue a partir de la rutina 27, sin embargo, que el porcentaje de las veces en que era su kouhai quien se acercaba a Inui aumentó a un 70. Cuando se veían, ahora, Kaidoh le dedicaba una inclinación de cabeza de unos 8 cm. aproximados y un 'Senpai' murmurado pero audible (unos 23 decibeles). La respuesta estándar ("Kaidoh. Ogenki deshita ka.") había caído en desuso 36 días atrás; Inui se desviaba de su camino al verlo, sus pasos se enlentecían, acompañando al otro "sujeto" en su ritmo para hablar acerca de entrenamiento (60), de tenis (23), de sucesos que nada tenían que ver con lo que los unía (10). El resto de las veces (7) sólo caminaban. Inui disfrutaba de esas más que de todas las otras. Eran las veces en que sus manos se rozaban (14) y Kaidoh no podía evitar sonrojarse (95). Eran las veces causantes de ese 2,3 (documentado por primera vez en la rutina número 27) en que Inui llegaba tarde a clases.

Lunes. Kaidoh cruzó el puente sin prisa, mochila y estuche de tenis sobre su hombro. Su mirada iba pegada al suelo (adelantándose a sus pasos por unos 69, 70 cm.). Avanzaba a una velocidad aproximada de 8 km/h. Bajó las escaleras, casi topándose con tres oficinistas que hablaban entre ellas ocupando la vereda a lo ancho. De las personas que desaparecían en la boca del metro, sólo un 8,4 eran estudiantes de secundaria. Kaidoh rara vez (26) los veía, pero cuando lo hacía era muy probable que los mirara con desdén (75), o siseando (25). Ese lunes Kaidoh no los vio. Luego de inclinarse a modo de disculpa ante las tres mujeres (que ya se habían ido), siguió su camino hacia Seishun Gakuen atravesando el parque.

Inui lo esperaba (faltaban 10' para entrar a clases) en un asiento, con sus pesas en tobillos y muñecas, revisando sus notas. Kaidoh reparó en él, enlenteciendo su paso (88). Al llegar a su lado, detuvo su marcha.

- Buenos días... Inui-senpai -dijo, sin aliento (cuerpo de voz: 72).

- Kaidoh -Sonrió.

Kaidoh se inclinó (unos 60°) para ver el cuaderno de apuntes.

- ¿Revisando notas?

- Los lunes hay muchas cosas diferentes al resto de los días -Alzó la mirada-. ¿Tuviste un buen fin de semana?

3. Sólo era un 3 el que indicaba ese curso de conversación como algo viable.

- Sí -respondió Kaidoh, como si no fuese consciente de la naturaleza poco probable de lo que Inui le había preguntado (no lo era)-, lo de siempre. Entrenamiento... Pasé algo de tiempo con mi hermano. ¿Y tú, senpai?

Demora en tiempo de respuesta de 0,2'' respecto al promedio.

- Yo... también, lo de siempre -Recuperación de estabiidad: 0,04''-. He estado pensando en hacer unas modificaciones a tu rutina.

Kaidoh asintió.

Lunes. El día en que Inui había hablado a Kaidoh por primera vez para ofrecerle la confección de rutinas personalizadas había sido un lunes también, 374 días atrás. En retrospectiva, un 70, 71 de las veces en que se concretaban sucesos de baja probabilidad era en lunes.

Qué extraño.

Inui tomó un papel de entre las hojas de su cuaderno y lo extendió hacia Kaidoh. Los incrementos en la rutina eran de intensidad; menos tiempo para relajación muscular (Kaidoh no lo respetaba), muchos ejercicios básicos habían sido removidos (Kaidoh no los hacía), y una nueva actividad para fines de semana: entrenamiento supervisado. Tres horas en sábado, tres horas en domingo.

Kaidoh movía la cabeza en señal de aprobación a medida que sus ojos recorrían las líneas.

- Por fin me aumentaste los abdominales y las sentadillas... Ah, las lagartijas también...

Las observaciones de Inui con respecto a su kouhai solían ser muy precisas (margen de error: 5,4).

- Lo dices como si hicieras el número indicado de algo, Kaidoh -dijo, con un dejo de humor. Se incorporó-. Descuida. Eso también está previsto.

- Sabes que sigo las dietas al pie de la letra...

- Por supuesto -asintió Inui, sonriendo a Kaidoh mientras quitaba de su rostro un mechón de cabello que había escapado a su bandana.

Evidencias de reacción física negativa: 4. Una cierta tensión en los músculos de su cuello, su mandíbula algo tiesa, el color que de súbito teñía sus mejillas. No era tan negativo. Inui trazó su cuello con sus dedos, apenas tocándolo. Miró hacia el camino.

- ¿Te gustan los lunes, Kaidoh?

- S-sí... -dijo en voz baja, reteniendo la respiración al mirar a su senpai, a pesar suyo.

- Qué bien. ¿Sabías que el 83 de las personas entre los 6 y los 15 años despiertan de mal humor en lunes?

- No... -Levantó un poco la vista, ruborizado. Inui no había dejado de acariciarlo, dejando ahora que su mano acompañara el brazo de Kaidoh hasta llegar a la suya, sobre la manga de su uniforme.

- ¿Nunca despiertas de mal humor?

- Casi nunca... -Nervioso.

- Tu tono muscular es mayor que hace una semana -murmuró Inui mientras recorría el brazo con tacto leve-. 3 veces. 2,8, 3 veces más de lo que debería serlo según mis rutinas. Verdad, Kaidoh.

- ...¿N-no debí...?

- No dije eso -Dejó caer su mano, tomó la libreta de apuntes del asiento-. Es mi deber estar al tanto y ajustar tus dietas y rutinas a tu actitud.

Kaidoh miró al suelo, recuperando su compostura a medida que su respiración se normalizaba. Sus inspiraciones se tornaron 0,7 veces más frecuentes que durante el experimento. Inui se dio por satisfecho.

- Entrenaremos juntos tres horas y media en lugar de tres los fines de semana. Corrige eso en el menú.

- ¿Senpai?

Lunes. La noche anterior, Inui sólo había dormido cuatro horas. No había hecho la tarea, el fin de semana no fue todo lo productivo que debiera. Sin razón aparente (aunque sí tenía números para ilustrar la situación).

Inui caminó junto a Kaidoh a una velocidad de 3 km/h. Llegaría a Seishun Gakuen 7' más tarde de lo que debía y permanecería fuera del salón toda la primera hora de clase, pero no apretó el paso.

Hablarían de tenis (23) y caminarían en silencio (7). A pesar del porcentaje que indicaba las posibilidades de que todo lo que sucedía entre ellos fuese síndrome de un enamoramiento pasajero (90), Inui no quería hacer nada al respecto. Aún.

Habían pasado 55 horas, 33 minutos y 20... 22... 23... 24 segundos desde la última vez que se habían visto.

- Senpai -La voz ronca rompió el silencio.

- Dime, Kaidoh.

- ¿No... no hacemos ya entrenamiento supervisado en fines de semana? - Inui arqueó una ceja. Kaidoh lo notó y continuó, bajando la vista (rubor en sus mejillas: 60)- ¿O es porque no fui esta semana? Fue el cumpleaños de mi hermano y fuimos de paseo con mi familia... Pensé en llamar para decirte, pero... como nunca has dicho nada... sobre eso... Yo...

Inui se detuvo, sus lentes cayeron un poco por el puente de su nariz (probabilidad: 0).

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Kaidoh? -logró preguntar, como si nada-. ¿No fuiste a... dónde?

- Aquí, al parque... Es decir... Senpai sí me supervisa... todos los días... Entonces... -Su voz se apagó a los oídos de Inui.

No estaba bien que Kaidoh lo hubiera visto. -5, decían sus apuntes. ¡-5!

No era lógico.

No tenía sentido.

Era lunes, después de todo...

Un buen día para quedarse sin números ni palabras.


End file.
